Me and Sabor
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: a girl with no name and is friends with a male Jagaur named Sabor. They bond together and protect eachother. Watch them play, hunt, talk, and lose eachother for tragdy that ended their happiness. I know Sabor is a girl but I wanted to write a story if he was a guy (hey like her to) R&R please :D


Me and Sabor

**I know Sabor is a girl but I thought she was a guy so I am making a story if Sabor was a guy in my type of view if I ever meet her. Rants I get it and sorry I rewind her character but I was bored and I really like Sabor. thank you and I am very sorry ":(**

I was sleeping on a tree, I was scared and I am all by myself too. I was abandoned and never seen again. I was getting hungry and tired. I tried to cover myself with a gaint tree leaf, and sleep on a little pillow moss I made, though it was not helping me keep warm and safe or evn blend in. I started to cry softly trying to sleep. But I could not, I was afriad and I knew I was going to die. Then I heard a soft growl. I paused and looked around and grabbed the stick I made for a spear. I was painicking. I looked up to see a figure with glowing eye's. I knew it was an animal but it did not look friendly, I climbed down the tree as fast as I could but the animal came at me and tackled me to the ground. I cried in pain crying. I looked at it and all I saw was teeth and whiskers, it was a feline though. I looked into it's eye's. It was staring into my soul. I kicked it off, and forgetted the spear and run. I looked back and saw it was chasing me I kept running and then climbed a tree. But the animal grabbed my ankle with it's teeth I screamed as it threw me to the ground. I saw it in the moon light, it was a jagaur. I was breathing hard, and it was male too, he was stalking towards me as I curled into a ball tight and crying ready to die. But then I heard sniffing. I looked to peek. The Jagaur was sniffing me, oh no he's looking for a tender spot in my bones. I was crying softly still waiting.

"what are you waiting for," I cried softly

The Jagaur growled like he was annoyed and then backed away from me,I looked to see he walking away from me. I was breathing hard and watched him walk into the shadows. As I tried to walk away I fainted.

I was waking and groaned in pain. I looked at my ankle and it was barly a bite mark that would cause a serioues wound. The Jagaur must have been thinking I was too disgusting to eat. I was relived but also knew that more animals will maybe sniff my wound and think I am lunch. I got up grabbing a thick gaint long stick that it might help me to walk. my right ankle hurted alot and I have no idea if I am not gonna make it.

So I made my spear and it was new. I never went to look for the other one I made. I was learning what my father taught me about looking for animal tracks, it was hard, I tried to avoid the huge tracks that look like I could not kill. I walked the other way and I saw a boar. I kept quiet, this maybe an easy kill. I sat down and waited for it to lose it's cautioness. I looked at the boar as it was using it's tusk's to dig up some roots from the ground. I was silent...waiting...getting bored...waiting...stop, the boar lifted it's head and then looked at were I was, I froze. But it was not me, I turned and then something tackled me, I turned to see another a Jagaur but it was much bigger male than the other one I saw. The Boar ran and I saw the Jagaur grab my left arm with it's teeth and trying to rip it apart, I was yelling in pain crying. Then the Jagaur nawed into my neck. There was no way I was going to survive. I laid my head down and closed my eye's. Make it quick I thought, as the Jaguar was going to snap my neck. There was another growl. The Jagaur turned and saw another one and it tackled the one that was on me. I looked to see a visoues fight. I saw the two Jaguars were sctracting faces and biting necks. The frist one grabbed it's back neck with's it's teeth. The second Jagaur grabbed the frist one and threw him against the ground using his paw to choke the frist one. The frist one looked at me as he saw my worried face. He looked at me then at the second Jagaur and brought him down to the ground and grabbed his neck and snapped it. I flinched at the sound of a cracked neck. The frist one looked at me, as I tried to get up and get away but I fell and got hurt. I turned to see him walk towards me and then walked around me. He must be looking at my wounds. The Jagaur looked at me then layed next to me were he pulled me towards his white furry belly, then he used his snout as a pillow and wrapped his tail around us. He purred softly and then licked my wound onto my neck. I snuggled onto his fur chest. He then licked my face and kept me warm and safe and took care of my wounds. I hugged him softly and then slept a safe dream finally...My Sabor.

I was resting and was awoken by a soft purr. Sabor looked at me with his brown eye's. I tried to pet his head but my left arm was hurting me bad. Sabor rubbed his forehead against mine softly, then he licked my face and then my hair cleaning me like a female cat would do to it's cubs. I laughed softly, then he carefuly helped me up and used his back for me to ride on. Sabor then walked carefully and walked through the tree's onto a clearing where the sun shined down on us and you could see the birds and hear the monkeys chatter. Sabor carefuly jumped onto a trunk bridge that was over a waterfall. Then he walked towards a rock grassy looking cave that looked like his home. Sabor then softly laid me down onto a bedding that probably belongs to him. Then Sabor walked around me and laid down around me and setted his head onto my head. I could hear his heart beating softly. His purring was louder and kinder. He then raised his head and looked and growled. I closed my eye's on what might come. Sabor got up carefully and attacked what ever was out their and then I heard a sqeale like a pig. Then Sabor brought the boar that I tried to hunt. I smiled as Sabor walked towards me with the hunt. He then ripped it apart then ate his fill while I made a small fire away from his bedding. I thought he would be scared of fire but he did not seem to mind me cooking my food in his home. He just watched the fire and thought it was boring. I was healing and getting better too. Thanks to Sabors licking medicine I felt stronger. It had been a week since I was with Sabor, he has been bringing food and I cooking half our food. One day after I was going to eat my last peaice of meat Sabor stalked towards me then stole my meat. I turned around and saw him run the other side of the cave. I smiled and went after him.

"get back here," I laughed

Sabor just made a playful growl and then jumped over me. I then grabbed his tail while he yelped and turned around then whipped his tail at me. He then dropped the meat onto my plate rock and went after me. Then tackled me and licked my face. Then we wrestled for a while, Sabor held me down while I grabbed his neck and brought him down to the ground. Then Sabor pushed me off softly and then held my hands down and licked my face again, and then we got exguasted. I slumped all over him and hugged him.

"Sabor," I said softly

he looked at me with a soft growle for saying "yes?"

"thank you," I said soflty and then kised his wet black nose.

Sabor then rubbed his head against mine softly while I did as well. Then we hugged eachother while he put a paw around me. When I looked at him I played around with his whiskers, then he nawed onto my hair. I smiled and leaned against him as the sun was going down. Me and Sabor looked up and saw the stars up on the sky. Then we saw a shooting star. I yawned and looked at the stars again. Sabor yawned as well and then stood up and nuzzled for me to get up. I got up and followed him were ever he was taking me. We walked out the entrance of the cave and walked out into the night, Sabor jumped onto a tree. As I tried I failed cause of the wound on my right ankle. Sabor turned and then jumped down and helped me up and pushed me up with his head. Then Sabor was behind me, I looked behind me and then kept climbing but I almost slipped and I held on to dear life to the tree. Sabor rolled his eye's then he was next to me. He nugde his head onto mine. I looked and saw him looking at me and purring softly, I climbed carefully up and he followed me up. I then grabbed a branch and looked and...saw the whole Jungle. I was in awe and...Sabor was next to me then he curled around me and looked at the jungle with me. I leaned against him and rubbed my head against his. Sabor purred softly. He loved it too, he enjoyed the company. He loves me as a daughter, as a friend. I grabbed Sabors tail and played with it. Sabor took his tail and rubbed it against it my face. I grabbed it and wrapped it around my wrist. Sabor was confused then he nawed on my wrist softly and the licked it. I letted go of his tail and then snuggled against his neck. Sabor purred and licked my cheek twice. Then I closed my eye's and slept through out the night onto his side. Sabor looked at me then at the moon.


End file.
